tu étais si près
by gobi78
Summary: grey dix-huit ans, va apprendre que ses défunt parents l'avait adopter. Mais qu'au cours de sa vie il à rencontré sa vrai mère sans sens rendre compte, suite à quoi il va tout faire pour la revoir même aller jusqu'à tomber dans les ténèbres.
1. Chapter 1

Ce soir là il neigeait énormément, pourtant à travers ce rideau blanc qui tombait en discontinu on pouvait deviner la silhouette d'une femme. Une femme avec de magnifiques cheveux ébènes court, un doux visage illuminer par une expression de joie sans fin, de puis l'annonce que lui avait faite son gynécologue peut de temps au paravent. C'était sans crainte qu'elle avançait dans cet épais manteau de neige dans l'espoir d'atteindre sa maison. Sa maison était une petite bâtisse chaleureuse qui s'apprêtait à bientôt accueillir de nouveaux venus, car si cette femme était si joyeuse c'est parce qu'elle portait la vie de puis bientôt sept mois. Mais aujourd'hui son gynécologue venait de lui annoncer que son bébé, plus précisément sa fille n'était pas seul. Et oui elle venait d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte de faux jumeaux, mais la seule chose qui la tracassait était le prénom, elle en avait trouvé un pour sa fille mais il lui fallait maintenant en trouver un pour son fils. Finalement elle ce dit qu'une tasse de thé pourrait la détendre et lui permettre de chercher un prénom calmement, elle commença à faire bouillir de l'eau puis elle sorti ses sachets de thé pour choisir le parfum qui lui plairait. Elle se décida pour le « Earl Grey » son préféré, une fois le thé près elle se dirigea dans le salon. Elle s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil face au feu pour déguster son thé, à ses yeux il n'y avait rien de meilleur que le « Earl Grey » grey… ça y est ! Elle avait enfin trouvé un prénom qui lui plaisait et dorénavant son fils s'appellera grey…


	2. Chapter 2

*Dix-huit ans plus tard*

Dans la paisible ville de Magnolia se trouvait une guilde moins paisible pour ne pas dire agité, cette guilde faisait parler d'elle dans tout le royaume mais pas toujours en terme très élogieux. Oui il fallait bien dire les choses comme elles étaient, fairy tail était une guilde perturbatrice mais ça n'empêchait pas ses mages d'être les plus heureux du monde. Mais ce bonheur aussi grand soit il est fragile, même éphémère pour certain. L'un de nos mage favori va bientôt l'apprendre à ces dépends, pourtant cette journée avait commencé comme les autres pour lui. Il passait son temps libre à se battre avec son éternel rival, jusque là rien d'inhabituel jusqu'à ce qu'un homme franchise les portes de la guilde. C'était un inconnu qui attira bien vite tout les regards curieux, il n'y prêta aucune attention et tout à coup il se mit à hurler :

- Je cherche un dénommé Grey FULLBUSTER !

- C'est moi, répondit grey en s'avançant vers l'inconnu.

- Excusé moi de vous déranger mais si je suis venu jusqu'ici c'est pour vous transmettre un objet important.

- J'aimerais avant tout savoir qui vous êtes. Demanda le mage de glace

- Ho je suis désolé, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je m'appel Castiel DAJAN et si je suis venu c'est parce que j'ai ceci à vous remettre. Expliqua Castiel en tendant un vieux bouquin don la couverture rouge était relativement usé par le temps.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? interrogea grey en se saisissant du livre.

- Hé bien ça ma tout l'air d'être un journal intime, je l'ai trouvé en emménageant dans ma nouvelle maison et comme votre nom y est inscrit à plus endroit je pense qu'il vous revient de droit.

Grey ouvrit le livre à la première page et vit inscrit le nom d'Ul, il comprit immédiatement qu'il s'agissait effectivement d'un journal intime. Il referma l'ouvrage et le rangea dans sa sacoche avant de remercier Castiel pour son initiative. Quant à Castiel, sa mission étant remplie, il salua les mages avant de repartir pour rentrer chez lui. Peut de temps après son départ les mages curieux commencèrent à affluer vers le brun pour en savoir un peu plus sur cette histoire.

- Grey, qu'est ce qu'il ta donner ? demanda erza qui suivait l'affaire de puis le début.

- Un livre…

- Ça j'ai remarqué, mais c'est quoi comme livre ? insista la rousse.

- Ça na aucune importance de toute façon je rentre chez moi pour le reste de la journée.

- Mais on était sur le point de partir travailler. Argumenta lucy qui avait l'air déçu par la tournure que prenais les événements.

- Allez-y sans moi, je rentre.

- Mais…

- Foutez-moi la paix. Fini par demander grey avant de quitter la guilde.

Grey était perturbé, il ne savait pas si c'était à cause du livre ou si c'était l'idée que la maison dans la qu'elle il à apprit la magie, la maison d'Ul appartenait désormais à quelqu'un d'autre. Quoi qu'il en soit il était bien décidé à commencer la lecture de son nouveau bouquin. Une fois arrivé chez lui, il commença tout d'abord par ce préparé du thé. Il avait beau être un homme viril, il adorait le thé et son préféré était le « Earl Grey » pour deux raisons : la première était le nom du thé, sa le faisait rire de voir un thé porter le même nom que lui. La seconde était son arôme délicat et corsé à la fois. Une fois son thé près il s'installa sur son canapé pour commencer sa lecture.

Voici mon premier journal, c'est mon psychologue qui ma conseiller d'en tenir un afin d'évité un baby blues. Mais je trouve ça totalement absurde car je m'apprête à donner la vie, pour moi il n'y a rien de plus merveilleux. La seul chose qui m'aie fait peur était la réaction que pouvait avoir Dan quand je lui annoncerais la nouvelle de ma grossesse, mais en réalité il l'a très bien pris, il était même fou de joie à l'idée de devenir père. Donc je ne vois vraiment pas l'utilité d'écrire ce journal et pourtant, étrangement je ne peux m'empêcher de le faire.

Chère journal, cela fait maintenant quatre mois que je suis en ceinte et je n'arrive plus à contenir ma joie tellement je suis heureuse de pouvoir bientôt connaître le sexe du bébé, de mon bébé. Je ne tien plus en place tellement je suis excité à l'idée de passer cette écographie, même Dan à du mal à me supporter. Mais cette après-midi je serais enfin fixé, je suis si impatiente ! ÇA Y EST ! JE SAIS ENFIN QUE L'ENFANT QUE JE PORTE, MON ENFANT EST UNE FILLE ! J'étais heureuse au point de pleurer, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'appeler ma fille ultear (= larme d'Ul). Mais une chose me préoccupe, j'ai l'impression que Dan n'était pas aussi heureux que moi à l'annonce de cette nouvelle, peut être que j'étais seulement aveugler par mon propre bonheur et que je n'ai pas vue le sien. En tout cas une chose est sûre, nous serons la famille la plus heureuse du monde.

Chère journal, voici maintenant que j'entame mon sixième mois de grossesse. Je suis très prise par tout le travail qu'il y a à faire pour installer la chambre, je n'ai plus une minute à moi ! Ce qui part ailleurs explique pourquoi je n'ai rien n'écris de puis deux mois. La seul chose négative que j'aie remarqué c'est dernier temps c'est que ma relation avec Dan c'est légèrement dégradé, nous ne somme pas d'accord sur certaine chose mais je pense que ce n'est qu'une mauvaise passe et que tout va très vite s'arranger.

Chère journal, je ne sais plus quoi penser ni même où je vais. Je viens d'apprendre qu'ultear n'arrivait pas seule, j'étais heureuse mon bonheur était même multiplier par deux. Mais tout à dérapé le soir même, j'attendais tranquillement le retour de Dan pour lui annoncé, j'avais même trouvé le nom pour notre fils ! Mais quand enfin il est rentré et que je lui aie annoncé il, il est entré dans une colère noire et m'a tout balancer à la figure. Il m'a avoué que l'idée d'être père le répugnait et que depuis le début de ma grossesse il avait prévu de partir avec sa maîtresse, pour me laisse seule avec ultear… Ce soir là Dan à vidé son sac avant de partir pour toujours, Ce soir là j'ai été blesse à un point telle que je ne pensais pas qu'une quelconque guérison était possible. J'étais meurtrie jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme, jamais je n'avais imaginé qu'il puisse exister une pareil douleur. Mes larmes ne cessaient de couler emportant tout ce qui restait de moi jusqu'à ne rien laisser, jusqu'à ce que je n'aie plus rien… c'est à ce moment précis que je ressentie un coup de pied, j'ignore si il venait de ultear ou de son frère mais celui qu'y en était à l'origine souhaitait me rappeler son existence. Et enfin je compris que ce soir là je n'avais pas tout perdu, il me restait le plus important, ma joie de vivre, mes enfants alors merci ultear et merci grey de m'offrir ce bonheur…

Plus grey avançait dans ça lecture plus ses mains tremblait, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était le fils de Ul. Cette nouvelle devait l'enchanter mais au contraire, elle l'anéanti car il comprit qu'il avait tué sa mère…


	3. Chapter 3

Plus grey avançait dans ça lecture plus ses mains tremblait, il venait d'apprendre qu'il était le fils de Ul. Cette nouvelle devait l'enchanter mais au contraire, elle l'anéanti car il comprit qu'il avait tué sa mère… Il voulait en savoir plus mais il avait peur, pourquoi s'il était le fils d'Ul il avait été élevé par les FULLBUSTER ? Il avait peur de la réponse, peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter la vérité mais c'était plus fort que lui il voulait savoir. Au moment de ce replonger dans ça lecture il entendit frapper à la porte. Au début il n'y prêta aucune attention se concentrant sur son livre, seulement la personne derrière la porte n'était pas du même avis et retoqua. Grey laissa échappé un soupir avant de posé le précieux bouquin sur sa table basse et quitta le séjour pour aller ouvrir, quel ne fut pas sa surprise quand il découvrit erza.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux ? demanda grey sur un ton agressif

- D'abord tu change de ton avec moi et deuxièmement je peux savoir ce que c'est ce bouquin que Castiel ta donner pour qu'il te mette dans cette état ?

- Non. Répondit grey sur un ton aussi peu chaleureux

- Je reformule ma phrase, je veux savoir ! insista erza avec un regard très effrayent

Mais pour seul réponse, elle se vit claqué la porte au nez par grey. C'était la chose à ne pas faire, erza sortie de ses gonds et fit la même chose à la porte d'entré avant de pénétré l'appartement comme une furie. Elle se précipita vers le salon, personne, puis elle partie dans la cuisine, personne non plus. Erza fit toute les pièces de l'appartement une à une mais elle obtenu le même résulta à chaque fois, la seul chose qui prouvait que grey était ici quelque minutes plutôt, était la tasse de thé encore fumante. La reine des fées commençait vraiment à perdre patience, le comportement de grey l'inquiétait, elle le savait taciturne mais là quelque chose clochait, elle en était sûr.

*du côté de grey*

Déranger par erza, grey avait du quitté son appartement par la fenêtre pour trouver un autre endroit calme afin de poursuivre sa lecture. Il décida d'aller lire dans le parc, car un homme qui lit sur un bac dans un parc publique sa n'attire pas l'attention. Mais surtout il était sûr de ne pas croisé erza car le parc n'était ni sur le chemin entre chez lui et la guilde ou celui de chez lui à fairy hills, il choisi de s'installé sur un banc à l'ombre du grand chêne et repris ça lecture…

« Chère journal, je suis maintenant dans la dernière ligne droite de ma grossesse car la date estimé de mon accouchement est dans dix jours. Mais je commence à douter, serais-je une bonne mère ? Arriverais-je à les élever correctement alors que je suis seul ? Que devrais-je leur répondre le jour où ils voudront savoir qui est leur père et où est il ? D'ailleurs j'évite le plus possible de penser à lui car sinon je souffre inutilement comme en se moment même. Ce qui me perturbe le plus c'est que je ne sais pas si mon humeur et mon état mental est ressenti par ultear et grey, j'espère de tout cœur que non. Je m'en voudrais tellement si mes enfants étaient traumatisés par ma faute. »

Grey interrompit sa lecture pour chasser un moustique du revers de sa main droite, très vite il remarqua de l'animation à l'entré du parc. Ho ho furie rousse en approche, se dit il en apercevant erza qui s'avançait dans le parc apparemment à sa recherche. L'idée d'être retrouver lui déplaisait pour deux raisons, la première était qu'il ne pourrait plus lire son livre et la seconde qui était la plus importante, il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à erza quand elle est en pétard surtout après ce qu'il lui à fait. Grey n'avait pas fini sa réflexion qu'il était déjà en train de se diriger vers la sortie comme si son corps avait agit tout seul, était-ce un reflexe incontinent ou un instinct de survie ? Qu'importe tant qu'il était loin de la furie rousse. Grey décida de retourner dans son appartement maintenant qu'erza le cherchait dans la ville, une fois de nouveau dans son salon il constata que sa tasse était froide. L'idée de la faire réchauffé lui traversa l'esprit mais finalement il opta pour ne pas le faire et se concentrer sur ça lecture.

« Chère journal, je me trouve en se moment même à l'hôpital car ce la fait maintenant une semaine que j'ais dépasser le terme de ma grossesse. Les médecins veulent me garder en observation jusqu'à l'accouchement, apparemment ils redoutent que l'accouchement soit plus difficile qu'un autre normal, car c'est ma première grossesse et je suis enceinte de jumeau. A ce qu'on raconte c'est rare de voire des cas comme le mien c'est pour ce la qu'ils ont insisté pour me garder à l'hôpital, en tout cas j'espère accoucher dans de bonne condition et rapidement pour enfin faire la connaissance de mes deux anges… »

Quelqu'un refrappa à la porte ce qui sorti grey de sa lecture et commença à passablement l'irrité. Il se dirigea vers l'entré, bien décidé à envoyer paitre la personne de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Putain pas toi ! déclara automatiquement grey en voyant natsu.

- Merci ça fait plaisir. Se contenta de répondre le concerné

- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda sèchement grey

- A un peu plus d'enthousiasme, nan je rigole mais je suis venu pour parler.

- Pas intéresser.

- A quel moment je t'es demandé ton avis ? demanda natsu en entrant de force dans l'appartement.

- Surtout fait comme chez toi.

- Okai. Répondit natsu

- Je disais ça de façon ironique.

- N'empêche que tu la dis.

- Bon maintenant fou le camp ! hurla grey au bord de la crise de nerf

- Pas avant de savoir ce qu'il se passe et qu'est ce que Castiel ta donner.

- Si je te le dit tu me laisse tranquille et tu empêche qui conque de venir m'en merder ?

- Je suis pas non plus ton chien. Mais je te laisse tranquille si tu me le dit.

- Pff, soupira grey avant de commencer les explications, Castiel ma donner un livre. Il s'agit du journal intime de mon maitre Ul, et je souhaite pouvoir le lire dans le calme car jusqu'à maintenant j'ai appris beaucoup de chose très intéressent.

- Comme quoi ?

- Des trucs sur la magie, des choses qu'elle voulait m'enseigner à moi et à Lyon mais qu'elle na pas eu le temps de faire.

- Sur la magie de glace ?

- Nan, nan sur celle des brins d'herbe… bien sur que c'est sur la magie de glace bouffon !

- Tu te calme tout de suite ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ! s'exclama natsu

- Maintenant que tu sais tout casse-toi !

- Une dernière chose, je veux que tu me promettes que tu seras à la guilde demain matin !

- Ok, ok maintenant tire toi !

- J'y vais mais si demain t'es pas la, je t'éclate.

- Mais oui mais oui bon à demain.

Natsu nue pas le temps de le salut que la porte se referma aussi sec, quant à grey il retourna au près de son livre qu'il tentait désespérément de pouvoir lire. Mais cette fois si foie de FULLBUSTER que rien ni personne ne pourra le sortir de sa lecture…

« Chère journal, je viens enfin d'accoucher… »


	4. Chapter 4

« Chère journal, je viens enfin d'accoucher ! Je suis si heureuse de pouvoir enfin voire le visage de mes enfants, ils sont si beau ! Toute les sages-femmes s'accordent à dire que ultear est mon portrait cracher, par contre grey tien un peu plus de son père mais ça m'ait égal car c'est mon fils et personne d'autre. Même si il y a une quelle conque ressemblance entre lui et Dan jamais je ne le tiendrais responsable de ce qui c'est passer, de plus j'ai eu un véritable coup de foudre en les voyants tout les deux ma ultear et mon grey sont devenu ma joie de vivre et je vais tout faire pour les en remercier. »

Grey soupira en refermant le livre, il était heureux de savoir qu'il avait offert un peu de bonheur à sa mère qui le méritait tant. Mais maintenant il hésitait, devait-il continuer sa lecture jusqu'à connaître la raison de son adoption ou devait-il arrêter pour ne pas détruire le bonheur que lui avaient procuré ces dernières lignes ? Il tourna la tête vers sa pendule comme si il s'agissait d'un geste automatique et constata qu'il était huit heures passé. Grey décida de ne pas poursuivre sa lecture en tout cas pas ce soir, il préféra s'accorder un peu de temps pour se reposé, il avait un mal de crane indescriptible après autant de lecture et de révélation. Le mage de glace commença à ce demander si demain au lieu d'aller à la guilde il ne ferait pas mieux de continuer voir terminer ça lecture ? C'est à ce moment que la promesse faite à natsu lui revint en mémoire, finalement ce serait sûrement une meilleur idée de retourner à la guilde histoire de ne pas avoir la visite d'un rose un peut trop envahissante. Et puis il lui devait bien sa pour compenser son mensonge sur le contenu du livre, il va de soit que de toute façon il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler à qui que se soit le faite qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il était le fils d'Ul, sa n'aurait fait que raviver d'autant plus la curiosité des mages de fairy tail.

Le brun se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher, le contacte des perles d'eau tiède lui faisait un bien fou, il sentait ses muscles se détendre et sa fatigue nerveuse s'évaporé de la même façon que l'eau qui glissait sur son corps. En sortant de la salle d'eau grey constata qu'il n'avait plus sommeil et aucun appétit, il se dit que marcher l'aiderait à trouver soit le sommeil soit l'appétit. Après avoir rapidement revêtu un jean (trouer au niveau du genou), un t-shirt blanc et une veste noire (en cuir), il quitta son appartement pour faire quelque pas dans la ville. La nuit était déjà tombé car sans sens rendre compte grey était resté pratiquement deux heures sous la douche, il se dirigea vers le parc et s'assied sur un banc. Le mage de glace ce perdait dans ces réflexions, il en savait plus quoi penser de tout ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il fini par envoyer sa tête en arrière comme pour chasser toute ses pensé et il observa les étoiles, elles scintillaient toutes d'une douce lumière alors qu'elles étaient perdu dans les ténèbres noire de la nuit. Grey se rendit compte qu'il était un peu comme elles, il était plonger dans le noir complet, le noir de l'ignorance et la seul chose capable de l'en sortir était la lumière contenu dans ce livre, la lumière de la vérité…

Et voila qu'il se mettait à faire de la poésie, franchement qui aurai pu imaginer qu'un simple livre puisse bouleverser aussi vite une vie ? Si quelqu'un l'avait prévenu ne serai ce que la veille il l'aurait pris pour un illuminer voir un dégénéré… Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, c'en était presque surréaliste, toute ces choses que grey pensait savoir sur la vie ou sur lui toutes ces certitude réduite à néant en l'espace d'une journée seulement. Le brun continua à se perdre dans ses pensés jusqu'à ce qu'une voix l'en sorte, une voix qu'il connaissait que trop bien puisqu'elle appartenait à sa meilleur amie.

- Grey ? qu'est que tu fou la ?

- Je te retourne la question kana.

- Je vais de bar en bar pour picoler, et toi ? tu ma toujours pas répondu.

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir donc je suis sorti prendre l'air.

- Ta qu'à te faire une bouteille de porto cul sec et le problème est réglé. Suggéra kana en continuant de vidé petit à petit la bouteille qu'elle avait à la main.

- S'il te plait je sais que tu es bourré mais évite de prendre ton cas pour une généralité.

- Qu'est que tu raconte ? je suis pas booourééé.

- Dit-elle alors qu'elle n'arrive même plus à faire une phrase correcte.

- Hein ?

- Laisse tomber il faudrait peut être que tu rentre chez toi.

Suite à cette proposition kana tourna vivement la tête de l'autre coté les joues légèrement rosie par l'alcool et un sentiment de gène plutôt prononcé.

- Il y a problème kana ?

- je sais plus c'est quel chemin …

- tu peux parler plus fort j'ais rien compris. Demanda grey intrigué

- je c'est plus par ou c'est ma maison, t'es contant maintenant ? déclara kana passablement énervé.

- Tu veux que je te ramène ?

- S'il te plait. Conclu kana encore un peu plus gêner par les évènements.

C'est ainsi que grey se retrouva de corvée de guide pour une alcoolique de haut niveau, le trajet se passa presque sans encombre, presque car sur les cinq cent dernier mètres à parcourir il dû porter la mage aux cartes car celle-ci c'était lamentablement vautré au sol a cause de la concentration importante d'alcool présent dans son sang. Mais finalement grey réussi

- C'est bon on y est, je peux te laisser ou il faut que je te porte jusque dans ton lit ? demanda ironiquement le mage de glace.

- J'veux bien…

- Kana, je disais ça pour rire.

- Vous les mecs vous êtes tous les même ! se mit a critiqué la jeune mage

- Bon, bon okai ta gagner… mais ouvre déjà la porte sa me faciliterais la tache.

- …

- Kana s'il te plait la porte.

- …

- Bon qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? demanda grey qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- J'ai…

- Tu as ?

- …les clefs…

- NON ! ne me dit pas qu'en plus tu as perdu t'es clefs ?

- Si, je suis désolé, tout compte fait j'suis qu'une pauvre alcoolique bonne pour les A.A qui va foutre sa vie en l'air et… et. Commença à sangloté kana complètement ivre.

- Dit pas ça, pff… tu peux passer la nuit chez moi si tu veux.

- Naaaaaannnn ! protesta kana

- Pour quoi ? interrogea grey surprit par la réaction de son amie

- Vous les mecs vous êtes tous les même ! vous trouvez toujours une excuse pour mettre une fille dans votre lit, c'est toujours comme ça ! d'abord vous nous soûlé en suite vous nous baiser, vous les mecs vous êtes des chiens ! argumenta kana en plain délire

- Hé bin mon vieux, c'est que tu n'y es pas allé de main morte pour finir d'en un état d'ébriété aussi avancé ! en plus venant de toi ces arguments ne tienne pas vraiment… conclu grey

- Premièrement j'suis une femme deuxièments j'suis pas vielle troisièments j'veux aller chez lucy !

- Mais c'est à l'opposé d'ici ! et mon appart est plus près.

- Sale pervers ! c'est qu' tu y tiens à me baiser… continua la mage en plain délire.

- Bon tu as le choix entre chez moi ou le trottoir, je veux bien être gentil mais il y a des limites.

- Naaaaaannnn ! c'est toi qui a le choix entre m'emmener chez lucy et tout ce passe bien ou tu le fais pas et je cris que t'es un violeur !

Le mage de glace réfléchi un instant et se dit qu'au vue dans l'état dans le quel était son amie elle serait capable de mettre c'est menace à exécution, de plus il ne pouvait dessament pas laisser une jeune femme soûle sur le trottoir à la merci du premier pervers qui passe. Il fini par céder à sa demande et l'accompagner jusque chez la jeune constelationiste, qui ne serra surement pas de très bonne humeur car il était déjà minuit passer. Le trajet fut aussi long que pénible car il devait de nouveau porter la tenante du titre d'alcoolique de fairy tail. Comme grey l'avait prédit, lucy ne fût pas enchanter de voir ces amis débarqué en plaine nuit. Finalement après un long débat la blonde accepta d'héberger kana pour la nuit.


	5. Chapter 5

Quand grey retrouva le doux confort de son appartement il était plus d'une heure du matin, le jeune mage était épuisé par tout ce que ça «meilleure» amie lui avait fait faire. La prochaine fois il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de ce liée d'amitié avec un ou une alcoolique, on ne c'est jamais ce qu'ils nous réservent après avoir bu un petit coup de trop. Mais d'une certaine façon il lui était redevable car grâce à kana il pourrait enfin trouver le sommeil. Le lendemain il fut réveillé en sursaut par une répétition de bruit sourd, c'est difficilement que grey compris que les bruits provenaient de sa porte d'entré. Avant même d'ouvrir le brun savait pertinemment qui était derrière la porte, c'est sans grande conviction qu'il ouvra sa porte mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce que lui réservait son ami.

A peine la porte fut ouverte que natsu envoya son poing en direction du visage de grey, celui-ci encore à moitié endormi n'eu pas le temps de parer le coup. C'est seulement une fois qu'il fut étalé au sol qu'il comprit ce qui venait de ce passé, il se releva brutalement pour faire face à son adversaire.

- non mais sa va pas tête à flamme ? qu'es ce que tu fou ? vociféra Grey

- c'est à moi de te posé cette question ! pour quoi tu n'es pas venu ?

- venu ?

- je te rappel que tu ma promis de venir à la guilde à la première heure ce matin ! et comme tu n'étais pas la je t'ai apporté mon poing comme promis ! s'énerva natsu.

- bon attend, on va s'expliqué. viens t'assoir dans le salon et ferme la porte s'il te plait.

- T'es bizarre aujourd'hui.

- Hein ? et pourquoi ?

- J'arrive, je te frape et toi tu te contente de m'engueuler deux seconde avant de m'invité à entré et d'ajouté s'il te plait. Alors je t'assure que tu es bizarre.

- Bon le coup c'est sûr que je n'ai pas apprécié mais c'était mérité je l'avoue, j'aurais dû tenir ma promesse et je t'invite à entré pour que l'on s'explique.

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur la raison de mon absence de ce matin mais je suis étonné que ni Lucy ni kana ne t'en ai parlé.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle vienne faire la dedans ?

- Bon je t'explique alors ne me coupe pas, hier je suis sorti prendre l'air …

- Sa je m'en fou.

- Je t'ai dit de ne pas me couper ! je reprends, je suis sorti et j'ai croisé kana qui avait vraiment trop abusé de l'alcool. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser toute seul dans un état pareil, alors je l'ai ramené chez elle sauf que elle n'avait plus ses clés. Donc je lui ai proposé de passer la nuit chez moi mais elle c'est lancer dans un délire pas possible, puis elle à réclamé Lucy.

- Je vois pas le rapport. Annonça natsu d'un ton neutre.

- Quand j'ai accompagné kana chez Lucy il était plus d'une heure du matin. Je suis rentré me coucher et la suite tu la connais.

- Comment je pourrais la connaître ? interrogea le dragon slayer.

- Franchement tu me désole, bon je suis rentré me coucher jusqu'à ce qu'un ahuri vienne me réveiller en tambourinant à la porte.

- T'es un connard !

- Quoi ?

- Si quelqu'un est venu te réveiller pourquoi tu n'es pas venu à la guilde juste après ?

- MAIS PARCE QUE C'EST TOI L'AHURI ! C'EST TOI QUI MA REVEILLER ! hurla grey sur le point de commettre un meurtre. Bon maintenant tu attends là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vais m'habiller et on va à la guilde, j'ai encore le temps d'honoré ma promesse.

- …okai…

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ?

- T'es vraiment bizarre aujourd'hui.

Un quart d'heure plus tard les deux « amis » si on peu les qualifiés ainsi, se dirigeaient vers fairy tail. Le silence régnait entre les deux hommes ce qui était plus qu'inhabituel, les mages déjà présent dans l'enceinte de la guilde ne m'enquerre pas de le remarqué et de s'interroger la dessus. Grey se senti un peu mal à l'aise face à tout ces regard braqué sur lui et natsu, le brun s'appétait à s'exprimé quand mira le prévenu que le maitre voulait lui parler et qu'il l'attendait dans son bureau. C'est donc à contre cœur que grey monta à l'étage avant de disparaître derrière une porte, natsu qui avait suivit toute la scène s'installa à une table au fond de la guilde avant de sortir un livre et de commencer à le feuilleter. Levy qui n'était pas loin fut interpeler par ce bouquin, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait le dragon slayer lire de plus ce bouquin rouge avait l'aire de daté. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que la mage des mots décide d'aborder son ami, elle s'installa en face de lui et fut choqué de voir un aire aussi concentrer sur le visage de natsu. Malgré tout elle décida de l'interrompre dans sa lecture car sa curiosité l'emportait.

- Natsu qu'est ce que tu lis ?

- Dit levy, est ce que tu connais bien grey ?

- Heu, comment ça ? demanda la jeune fille un peu pris de court.

- Tu sais quelque chose sur sa famille ? insista natsu.

- Tout ce que je sais est qu'il a perdu ces parents il y a dix ans quand Déliora à détruit son village, pourquoi ?

- Tu ne sais rien sur ces parents ? continua d'insister natsu.

- Non désolé, par contre peut être que kana sait quelque cho… levy n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que natsu avait pris la poudre d'escampette, pour rejoindre kana au comptoir.

- Dit kana !

- Hum ?

- Qu'est ce que tu sais sur les parents de grey ?

- Des trucs et d'autre pourquoi ?

- Dit moi tout ! demanda natsu sur un ton ferme.

- Bin je sais que son père s'appelait Marc FULLBUSTER et sa mère Iris FULLBUSTER, son père avait un poste important dans l'armée du royaume du nord et que sa mère était médecin. Expliqua kana tout en buvant quelques gorgé de sa boisson bien évidemment alcoolisé.

- Au niveau physique, tu as une idée de à quoi ils ressemblaient ?

- Natsu pourquoi toutes ses question sur grey tout à coup ? interrogea levy qui c'était rapprocher durant la conversation.

- Parce…

Le dragon slayer fût coupé par la porte du bureau de Makarov qui s'ouvrit en fracas, grey sorti du bureau avec un pas accéléré suivi de près par le maitre.

- Grey ! reviens nous n'avons pas terminé ! ordonna le maitre d'une voix forte et ferme.

- Nan ! pour moi la discussion est close, j'en ais ma claque que tout le monde me balance que je suis bizarre alors que c'est vous qui êtres constamment sur mon dos de puis hier ! se contenta de répondre grey sur un ton agressif.

- On cherche seulement à t'aider. Argumenta Makarov

- Mais je me tue à vous répéter que je n'ais pas besoin d'aide ! je demande juste qu'on me foute la paix pour que je puisse lire ce foutu bouquin.

- Tu es sur que tu n'as aucun problème ? insista le mage saint

- C'EST VOUS, ERZA ET NATSU LE PROBLEME DE PUIS HIER ! hurla grey avant de quitter la guilde.

Au moment ou le brun quitta le bâtiment, juvia entrait. Elle resta quelques seconde statique face à ce qu'elle venait de voir, c'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait grey-sama dans une colère pareil, à ce point ce n'était même plus de la colère c'était même de la fureur. La mage d'eau se demanda bien ce qui pouvait mettre son grey-sama adoré dans un tel état, mais elle fût couper dans ses réflexions par un certain mage de feu qui s'était littéralement rué vers elle.

- Juvia ! est ce que tu sais à quoi ressemblaient les parents de grey ?

- Hein ? heu… oui juvia sais mais pourquoi une telle question ?

- Contente-toi de répondre ! s'énerva natsu

- Ho heu et bien monsieur Fullbuster-san était blond avec des yeux vert et madame Fullbuster avait des cheveux de la même couleur que ces yeux. Répondit la mage d'eau tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- C'était qu'elle couleur ? continua de questionner natsu sûr de tenir une piste.

- Vert émeraude.

- Tu es bien sûr de toi juvia ? interrogea kana intéressé par la conversation.

- Juvia est sûr d'elle ! elle ce souvient très bien de la photo. Affirma telle.

- Qu'elle photo ? s'intéressa mira à son tour.

- Zut juvia n'aurait pas dû dire sa, elle aurait dû tenir sa langue. Juvia ne peut pas répondre au risque d'avoir des problèmes.

- Juvia, nous avons besoin de savoir, tu ne seras pas puni quoi que tu aye fais. Déclara le maitre.

- Et bien juvia à honte de le dire mais un jour elle a remarqué que grey-sama n'avait pas fermé à clé la porte de son appartement, et...et…

- Et tu es entré ? suggéra natsu.

- Ou…oui, en visitant l'appartement juvia est tombé sur une photo de grey-sama jeune avec ses parents. Avoua l'ex-fantom lord.

- Merci c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Conclu natsu avant de retourner s'asseoir avant de poursuivre sa lecture.

Levy continua de l'observer avec la certitude qu'elle avait déjà vu se livre quelque part, le hic est qu'elle ne se souvenait pas d'où. La petite mage s'apprêtait à demander d'où venait ce fameux ouvrage quand titania pénétra au ceint de la guilde, elle constata immédiatement que l'ambiance était différente et son regard se posa rapidement sur natsu en train de… LIRE ? De puis quand natsu lisait-il ? De plus elle remarqua que ce n'était pas n'importe quel livre qu'il lisait.

- Natsu, comment t'es tu procuré ce livre ? il ne s'agirait pas du livre de grey ?

- Si…

- De quoi parle-t-il ? qu'est ce qu'il nous apprend d'intéressant ? se précipita erza.

- Houa erza ! toi aussi t'es curieuse ! ricana salamender.

- En principe pas tellement mais étant donner que grey à refusé d'en parler un minimum, j'en ais déduit qu'il contenait des informations que grey ne veux pas ébruiter. Certifia la mage de rang S.

- Alors natsu il traite de quoi ? insista kana

- C'est un journal intime, c'est celui d'une certaine Ul et j'ai pas tout compris…

- Qu'est ce que tu as compris ? interrogea le maitre

- Apparemment elle c'est fait plaquer par sont mec quant elle était enceinte et le plus choquant c'est qu'elle est la mère de grey ! annonça le mage de feu.

- QUOI ? s'étonnèrent toutes les personnes présentes dans la guilde.

- C'est écrit là noir sur blanc, « merci ultear et merci grey ».


	6. Chapter 6

Grey était dans une colère noire, jamais à ça non jamais on ne lui avait autant pourri la vie ! Surtout pour un simple bouquin, personne à part lui ne connaissait le contenu de ce livre, c'est même pour ça qu'il s'était permis de mentir a natsu. Mais alors pour quoi tout le monde était sur son dos ? Natsu ne leur a pas dit ce qu'il avait appris ? Ou peut être pire, peut être qu'il avait compris que grey lui avait menti ? Trop de question sans réponse conclu grey. Mais le pire c'est que quoi qu'il face, il sera toujours déranger par ses camarades de fairy tail, alors que faire ? Le brun commença à se torturé les méninges tout en multipliant les allers-retours dans son salon, au bout d'une heure tout ce que grey récolta fut une affreuse migraine. Au moment d'aller chercher une aspirine, son regard se fixa sur une de ses nombreuses photos, c'était celle prise après la coalition. Tout le monde était présent : Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale et Fairy tail… Lyon… Mais oui ! Hurla mentalement grey. Le maitre des glaces se rua dans à chambre pour préparé un petit sac de voyage, mieux vaut voyager léger quitte à acheter sur place tant qu'on peut partir le plus rapidement possible. Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure le jeune mage était près à partir, il ne lui manquait plus que le livre… Mais impossible de mettre la main dessus, grey fouilla son appartement de font en comble mais ses recherches fut infructueuses. C'est alors qu'il chercha dans sa mémoire où il avait put poser le livre la dernière fois qu'il l'eu dans les mains, il se souvint très clairement l'avoir vue sur la table basse avant d'aller ouvrir à natsu ce matin… NATSU ! Cet enfoiré allait en baver ! C'est ce que ce promis le brun à lui-même.

Il fallait qu'il récupère ce livre à tout prix mais le hic est que natsu devait encore être à fairy tail, et une chose est sûr si le mage de glace y retournait il lui sera impossible d'échapper à erza et au vieux… Mais alors que faire ? C'est à ce moment que grey eu une idée, une idée brillante mais sadique.

- Natsu a un excellent odora, et je pourrais utiliser cette qualité à mon avantage. Ce mit à parler tout haut grey. Il est capable de sentir la moindre odeur suspecte dans un rayon d'environ huit-cents mètre si je me souviens bien, j'habite à cinq-cents mètre de la guilde donc il devrait me sentir et sentir si quelque chose ce passe. A ces mots un large sourire sadique s'afficha sur le visage du brun.

*à fairy tail*

Natsu essayait de ce concerté le mieux possible sur son livre malgré la pression que lui mettaient ces amis, mais quelque chose l'alerta d'un coup… une odeur, une odeur qu'il détestait plus que tout… celle du sang. Il prit le livre pour le glissé dans sa poche avant de quitté fairy tail au pas de course, tout le monde fût surpris par son comportement, c'est lucy qui brisa le silence en première :

- Qu'elle mouche l'a piqué ?

- Ce n'est pas une mouche mais une odeur qui l'a mis dans cette état, argumenta gajeel.

- Qu'elle odeur a put lui faire autant d'effet, interrogea levy.

- Peut être celle d'une meuf en chaleur, ricana Kana.

- Kana c'est sérieux, se que natsu à senti c'est du sang, expliqua Wendy

- Du sang ? mais celui de qui ? demanda mira visiblement inquiète.

- C'est sans aucun doute celui de Fullbuster et je suis formel, répondit gajeel.

- Celui de grey ? réinterrogea lucy comme si elle espérait une réponse négative

- Hey blondinette qu'est ce que ta pas compris dans l'affirmation, je suis formel ?

- J'espère sincèrement que ce n'est rien de grave et que natsu va pouvoir l'aider, en prononcent cette phrase lucy joint ces mains sur sont cœur.

*du coté de natsu*

Le dragon slayer arpentait les rues de Magnolia en courant pour atteindre son objectif, l'appartement de grey. Plus il se rapprochait de celui ci plus l'odeur de sang était présente, le mage de feu craignait le prie pour son ami. Mais il était loin d'imaginer ce qu'il l'attendait, jamais il n'aurait imaginé que son ami changerait au point de ne plus être le même…

Natsu entra à vive allure dans l'appartement mais fût intercepter par grey qui se tenait près à l'accueillir de puis un moment déjà. Il fut plaqué avec violence contre le mur par son assaillant, la viole du choc était tel que natsu fut étourdit quelques secondes. Une fois que le fils d'Ignir eu retrouvé tout ces esprits il constata que grey avait quelque chose dans son regard, quelque chose qu'il connaissait mais qu'il n'avait jamais observé dans celui de grey. Ce regard peut expressif et sombre il l'avait déjà vu, il connaissait ce regard, il l'avait vu des centaines de fois chez ces ennemis ce regard ténébreux…

Autre chose attira aussi son regard, le poignet gauche de grey était ensanglanter. Natsu s'inquiétait de plus en plus pour le mage de glace, il ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

- Grey qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

- Où est mon livre ?

- C'est quoi ce regard et qu'est ce que tu t'es fais au poignet ? insista le dragon slayer

- Je me suis volontairement couper pour t'attiré ici, ce regard c'est parce que tu m'énerve maintenant OU EST MON LIVRE ? persista le mage de glace.

- Tu t'es blessé exprès juste pour ce bouquin ? natsu hallucinait ce livre était important au point de ce scarifier ?

- OU EST MON LIVRE ? hurla grey au point d'en perdre haleine.

- je… je l'ais lu, et je suis au courant pour le lien entre toi et Ul. Tu sais que si tu veux en parler tu peux. Expliqua natsu en tentent de calmé son ami tout en lui tendant le dit-livre.

Grey l'attrapa au vol ou plutôt l'arracha des mains du dragon slayer, il relâcha sa prise sur natsu avant de se retourné et de lâcher un « casse-toi, connard ». Natsu lui était sans voix, il ne savait plus quoi pensé du maitre des glace… il avait changé, tellement changer que il en était arrivé à réussir à faire peur au dragon slayer de feu.

- Je t'ais dis de foutre le camp ! insista une nouvelle fois grey.

- Non, tu as besoin d'aide alors je reste. Affirma natsu

- Je.N'.Besoin.D'aide ! articula le mage de glace dans le but de bien faire passer le message.

- C'est quoi ces sacs ? interrogea natsu à la vue des deux sacs de voyage.

- Je pars quelques jours, maintenant pour la troisième fois tire toi !

- Tu vas où ?

- Loin d'ici, j'ais seulement besoin de calme et de tranquillité mais comme apparemment personne à Fairy tail ne la compris je suis obligé de m'éloigner quelque temps. Au fur et à mesure que grey parlait la tension retombait et il se calmait.

- Je te laisse partir à une condition.

- De puis quand j'ais besoin de ton accord ?

- Je veux que ton voyage dure moins de deux semaines et que tu nous écrives au minimum tout les deux jours. Expliqua natsu

- Très bien, soupira grey avant de prendre ses bagages et de ce dirigé vers la porte.

- Une dernière chose, va voir Wendy pour qu'elle soigne ton poignet.

- Non, et à moi d'imposé mes conditions, j'accepte les tiennes seulement si tu ne dis rien à personne sur ce qui viens de ce passer.

- Comment je fais pour le sang ? interrogea salamender

- Ta qu'à inventer une excuse, moi j'y vais.

- Pour terminé si demain soir j'ais pas ta première lettre ou ci à un moment tu ne respecte pas ton engagement, t'étonne pas de me voire débouler.

- Ok. Ces mots furs accompagné d'un petit sourire de la part du brun

Ce petit sourire qui pouvait paraître anodin rassura quand même le mage de feu, qui quitta l'appartement de grey suivi par celui-ci. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à la gare et tenta en vain de lui soutiré le nom de sa destination.

Après le départ du train natsu reparti pour fairy tail, arrivé à la guilde il fut de nouveau submerger de question mais n'y prêta aucune attention et ce dirigea vers le maitre pour lui annoncé que grey était partie pour quelques jours.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que le laisser partir était une bonne idée. Argumenta le maitre

- T'inquiète pas grand père, quand je l'ais vu il allait mieux.

- C'était quoi alors le sang ? interrogea gajeel

- Il c'était coupé comme un con… assura natsu

- Développe s'il te plait, demanda lucy visiblement inquiète

- Ba comme il était énerver il a envoyé valsé quelques une de ces affaires et cette abruti c'est coupé en ramassent c'est connerie.

- Me voila rassuré, termina lucy.

*dans le train*

Grey regardait le paysage défilé par la fenêtre, l'air pensif durant le trajet de trois heures la seule chose que grey dit en soupirant fut « Ul »…


	7. Chapter 7

Après trois heures de voyage, le train arriva finalement en gare. Grey savait à l'avance que la ville n'était pas très grande pourtant il fut surpris de voir la beauté de la gare, c'était un bâtiment en pierre blanche capable d'accueillir seulement quatre trains à la fois mais le décor était magnifique. Chaque entré était en entouré de jardinière fleurie, le haut des murs d'un blanc immaculé était parcouru par une petite frise doré. Mais le mage de glace ne s'attarda pas trop à la contemplation de cette gare car son voyage n'était pas fini, à peine arrivé à Méngardess qu'il devait partir. Il avait décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite surprise à Lamia Scale mais surtout à Lyon, il éprouvait un besoin tiraillant de partager ses découvertes avec son frère d'apprentissage.

Pour parvenir à son but il ne lui restait plus qu'à traverser la forêt qui sépare Méngardess de Lamia Scale, mais c'est a mis chemin dans la forêt, au détour d'un sentier loin de toute âme qui vivent que Grey fit une rencontre à la quelle il ne s'attendait pas.

- Salut, Grey c'est bien ça ? demanda un homme avec un large sourire.

- Castiel ? je ne m'attendais à voir quelqu'un dans le coin et oui c'est bien Grey, Grey Fullbuster.

- Ha sur le moment j'ais été pris d'un petit doute, comment va tu depuis la dernière fois ?

- Sa peux aller, mais pour quoi autant de familiarité alors que ce n'est que la deuxième fois qu'on ce rencontre ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est une vielle habitude. Et puis de toute façon il faut bien passer par la un jour pour crée de nouvelles relations.

- Ce n'est pas faut. Admis Grey avec un petit sourire

- Je peux te posé une question ? interrogea Castiel

- Tu viens de le faire. Ricana Grey

- C'est vrai, je peux en posé une autre ? insista Castiel

- Tu viens de nouveau de le faire, bon j'arrête de t'embêter, que veux tu ?

- Tu es bien un mage ?

- Oui, un mage de glace.

- Et si je me souviens bien tu es rattacher à la guilde de Fairy tail, si c'est le cas tu y es de puis combien de temps ?

- Oui c'est ça et j'y suis de puis dix ans, mais où veux tu en venir ? demanda Grey sur ces garde.

- Dix ans ! tu as du beaucoup voyager, voir, entendre et apprendre beaucoup de choses et c'est de sa que j'aimerais parler.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'aimerais savoir si tu connais les perles d'Hadès ? car vois tu j'ais perdu la femme de ma vie il y a peu, je n'arrive pas à me faire à son absence et il y a de cela quelques années j'ais entendu parler des perles d'Hadès qui aurais le pouvoir de ramener quelqu'un à la vie. De puis je les cherche désespérément, et si tu avais une quelconque information dessus je t'en serais très reconnaissant.

- Désolé Castiel mais si tu veux un bon conseil laisse tomber ce ne sont que des légendes. Assura Grey

- Je pensais aussi, jusqu'au jour ou j'en vis une faire effet.

- Comment ça ?

- A ce moment la j'étais encore avec ma femme, nous étions à la gare et on s'apprêtait à prendre le train quand sous nos yeux un enfant est tombé sur la voie. Son père n'a pas été acer rapide pour le sauver et le train c'est occuper de faucher sa vie, nous étions tous sous le choc et ma femme pleurais a chaudes larmes dans mes bras, quand un homme s'approcha du corps et y déposât une petite perle mauve.

- Et ? interrogea Grey apparemment très intéressé par l'histoire.

- Et bien la petite perle c'est mise à briller d'un éclat aveuglant, juste après le gamin respirait de nouveau, il était encore gravement blesser mais vivant alors que quelque minutes au paravent il était bel et bien mort. Après tout ça l'homme qui la sauver nous expliqua tout.

- Si j'ais bien suivit tu es en train de me dire que c'est perles existe belle et bien et que leur légende est fonder ?

- Oui et de même pour les conditions.

- Les conditions ?

- Oui, pour ramener à la vie quelqu'un il faut que cette personne ne soit pas morte naturellement, et que le corps soit toujours entier.

- Le corps entier ?

- Par exemple il ne faut pas attendre que le corps soit en décomposition pour le faire sinon la perle ne fera pas effet, mais certain cas sont particulier comme celui de ma femme qui à été attaqué par un mage et changer en arbre. Le seule moyen de la ramener à son état d'origine est d'utilisé une de ces perles.

- Je vois. Répondit Grey toujours aussi attentif.

- Mais au vu de tes réaction j'en conclu que tu ne savais rien de tout ce que je viens de dire et donc que tu ne me seras d'aucune aide.

- C'est exacte désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave merci quand même.

- J'aurais aimé rester plus longtemps pour discuter avec toi mais je dois rendre visite à quelqu'un. Expliqua Grey

- Pas de soucis et au plaisir de te revoir salua Castiel avant de partir.

- Moi de même. répondit Grey avant de continuer son chemin.

Sur le reste du chemin le mage de glace n'arrêta pas de repenser à tout ce que Castiel lui avait appris sûr ces fameuses perles d'Hadès, il se demanda si elle pouvait faire effet sur Ul car d'un certain coté son corps était encore « entier » puisqu'il à été changer en eau et déverser dans l'océan. Le brun était de plus en plus attiré par ces perles, si elles pouvaient effectivement rendre la vie il lui en fallait absolument une ! L'idée même de retrouver Ul, sa mère et de rattraper tout le temps perdu l'anima d'une joie sans précédent. Mais seul, il diminuait ses chances d'en trouver mais avec l'aide de quelqu'un…

Grey s'interrompu dans ses pensé car il venait tout juste d'arrivé au pied d'un grand bâtiment surplomber du nom Lamia Scale en gros caractères. Il entra dans la guilde d'un pas décidé, son entré fut suivie d'un long silence qui s'installa dans la guilde. Au bout de quelque minute à scruté la salle des yeux il trouva Jura dans un coin en train de parler avec des camarades.

- Jura, je peux te parler ?

- Hein, Grey-dono que fais-tu ici ? demandas le mage saint surpris de voir un mage de Fairy tail au sein de sa guilde.

- Je suis venu voir Lyon, est ce qu'il est dans le coin ? répondit le brun

- Malheureusement pour toi, il est parti pour un travail mais il devrait rentrer ce soir, si tu veux tu peux l'attendre ici en prenant un vers avec nous. Proposa Jura

- Avec plaisir. Accepta Grey

Une puis deux puis trois, les heures passèrent et toujours pas de Lyon en vu. Grey s'apprêtait à quitté Lamia Scale pour trouver un hôtel quand enfin Lyon apparut dans l'encadrement de l'entré de sa guilde. Immédiatement il remarqua la présence de son frère d'apprentissage ce qui l'intrigua au plus au point. Mais au moment ou il voulut s'approcher de lui, c'est Grey qui s'avança vers son camarade avant de le prendre par le poignet et de le tiré vers la sorti en se contentant de lâcher un petit « il faut qu'on parle ». Très vite les deux hommes disparurent engloutit par les ténèbres de la nuit…


	8. Chapter 8

Grey ! lâche-moi ! et dit moi plutôt de quoi tu veux me parler ?

Je veux savoir si tu es près à m'aider pour ramener Ul.

De quoi ? Grey tu as perdu la tête ? Les morts ne peuvent pas revenir à la vie. Si seulement il y avait une infime petite chance de ramener Ul, tu peux être sûr que j'aurais remué ciel et terre pour que sa arrive. Mais tu c'est Grey, on vit dans la réalité et pas dans un conte de fée je pensais que tu savais au moins ça.

C'est bon tu as fini ton speech ?

Quoi encore ?

Et si je te dis que qu'il y a un moyen, les perles d'Hadès sa te parle ?

Oui j'en ais déjà entendu parler tu ne vas pas me dire que tu crois à ces conneries ?

Au début non, mais il y a eu des témoins lors de l'utilisation de l'une d'entre elles.

Tu es sérieux là ?

Oui, tu en dis quoi ? Tu es près à m'aider à mettre la main sur l'une d'entre elles ?

J'en dis que c'est des conneries tout ça mais…

Mais ?

Mais sa ne coute rien d'aller voir.

Super ! je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à trouver une piste qui pourrait nous conduire à ces perles.

Pour ça il suffit de suivre le guide. Répondit Lyon avec un petit sourire.

Tu es sérieux ?

Ouai, lors d'un de mes travaux j'en ais entendu parler mais comme je te l'ais dit je n'y crois pas.

Allons quand même voir.

Ok.

Grey souhaitais partir sur le champ mais Lyon n'était pas de cette avis, il préféra prévenir sa guilde de son départ et récupéré quelques une de ses affaires avant de ce mettre en route.

D'après les rumeurs, l'une des perles serais perdu dans les marécages aux songes. Expliqua le mage de Lamia Scale.

Et c'est où ça ?

Pratiquement à l'autre bout du pays, il faut faire 6 heures de train pour y arrivé.

Pff… c'est chiant ! mais quant il faut y aller faut y aller.

Les deux mages partir en direction de la gare, l'attente fût longue avant que le train qu'ils convoitent n'arrive en gare. Surtout du faite que les deux hommes ne trouvaient rien à ce dire, une fois que le train quitta la gare avec les mages à son bort Lyon décida de dormir pour se reposer et passer le temps tandis que Grey opta pour la lecture de son livre.

Chère journal, cela fait maintenant un mois que j'ai accouché et mes deux petits anges ne me laissent plus aucun répit. Quand ce n'est pas Grey qui a besoin de moi c'est Ultear et inversement, je ne me doutais pas que le travail de maman était si dur par contre je reconnais avec joie qu'il est très gratifiant c'est le meilleur métier du monde.

Chère journal, je suis une mère comblée car voici maintenant que mes amours on huit mois et Grey à dit son premier mot ! Qui était « alors » au début je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais en réfléchissant j'ais compris que sa venais du faite que la plus part de mes phrases était basé sur ce mot tel que : «alors mes chéris il est l'heure de faire dodo », « alors Ultear qu'est ce que tu dessine ? » ou encore « alors Grey tu t'es bien amusé dans le bain ? ». Tandis qu'Ultear fait plus dans le traditionnel avec comme premier mot « «maman ». Je suis si fière d'eux, vivement qu'ils marchent !

Chère journal, Aujourd'hui est un grand jour ! Car c'est l'anniversaire de Grey et d'Ultear, à cette occasion je leur avais préparé un gâteau au chocolat (ils en raffolent et je dois avouer qu'ils tiennent de moi sur ce point), mais à peine avaient-ils soufflés leurs bougies que Grey eu l'idée de collée sa tête dans le gâteau. Au grand plaisir d'Ultear qui riait aux éclats mais je dois bien reconnaître que c'était très comique, jusqu'au moment ou il fallut que je nettoie toute la salle à manger car mon petit coquin de fils c'était amusé à secouer la tête après l'avoir sortit du gâteau, ce qui eu pour effet de projeter du chocolat partout…

Grey esquissa un sourire après avoir lu cette petite anecdote, il jeta un regard à Lyon qui était toujours profondément endormi avant de replonger dans sa lecture. Les pages suivantes étaient des anecdotes du même genre donc le brun ce permis de sauter quelques pages, pour chercher la réponse à une question qui le tiraillait de puis quelque temps, si leurs vies étaient si merveilleuses pourquoi se sont les FULLBUSTER qui l'ont élever ?

Grey remarqua rapidement qu'a un certain moment dans le livre, une ou plusieurs pages avaient étés arracher… mais très vite il se dit que cela venait surement d'Ul, elle avait déjà par le passer arracher des pages de certain livre de magie pour que ni lui ni Lyon ne cherche à apprendre des sorts trop dangereux. En parlant de Lyon, Grey remarqua que celui-ci venait de ce réveillé.

Bien dormi ? demanda le brun à son ami.

Sa peux aller merci, qu'est-ce que tu lis ? interrogea à son tour l'ainé.

Le journal intime d'Ul…

C'est pour ça que c'est d'un coup devenu une obsession pour toi de la ramener, qu'est ce qu'il y a là dedans pour te mettre dans un tel état ? s'intéressa le mage aux cheveux argenté.

Tien lis tu comprendras, assura Grey en tendant le livre à son ainé.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture on pouvait distinctement lire de la surprise sur le visage du mage, il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui du brun comme pour chercher si tout ceci n'était qu'une mauvaise blague. Tout ce qu'il put lire dans son regard fut de la tristesse et de la colère mais de la colère contre lui-même…

Grey… çi ce qui est écrit ici est vrai, ça veux dire que tu…

Que je suis le fils d'Ul, je sais. Voila pourquoi je veux à tout prix la ramener.

C'est une histoire de dingue…

Je ne te le fait pas dire, il m'a fallu un certain temps pour l'accepter. Admis Grey.

Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas une histoire inventé. Déclara Lyon

Comment ça ?

Je veux dire que le journal et tout ce qu'il y a dedans aurais put être inventé par quelqu'un mais ils n'y a aucun doute c'est bien l'écriture de Ul.

Je n'avais jamais pensé à cette hypothèse.

Normal puisque les révélations te concerne alors que moi je garde la tête froide car ça ne me concerne pas directement. Expliqua l'ainé.

Sa doit être ça…

Lyon continua à feuilleter un peut jusqu'à tomber sur l'anecdote du gâteau au chocolat qui le fit beaucoup rire, il ne put s'empêcher de faire quelques remarques dessus ce qui titilla la susceptibilité de Grey. Ce dernier ne ce fit pas prier pour récupéré son livre et continuer de le lire pour échappé aux moqueries de son ami.

Quand enfin il trouva la page qu'il cherchait de puis si longtemps, celle qui détenait l'explication de son adoption…


	9. Chapter 9

Chère journal, je suis de plus en plus inquiète au sujet de l'état de santé d'Ultear. Sa fièvre ne tombe pas, elle ne mange presque plus, et Grey est visiblement très inquiet lui aussi. J'ais finalement pris la décision de l'amener à ce fameux centre que le médecin ma conseiller la dernière fois, c'est en eux que je place tout mes espoirs de revoir le doux sourire de ma princesse.

Chère journal, Grey est de plus en plus intenable mais je le comprends, cela fait maintenant trois jours que Ultear est dans ce centre et les visites ne sont autorisé qu'après une semaine. Grey à peur sa ce sens, même si il essaye de le cacher pour ne pas m'inquiéter, je sais qu'il à peur pour sa sœur car il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ont étés séparer. Même quand je lui dis qu'on va bientôt aller la voir il reste inquiet…

Chère journal, je suis dans le cauchemar le plus total ! Alors que Grey était sagement assit dans la salle d'attente pour voir sa sœur, on m'apprenait qu'Ultear est… que ma petite princesse est morte ! Comment ? Comment une telle horreur est possible ? Comment vais-je l'annoncée à Grey ? Comment je vais pouvoir vivre sans elle ? Comment vais-je pouvoir élever Grey avec toute cette culpabilité ? Il y a là trop de question sans réponse je suis perdu. Quand nous sommes rentré Grey ma regarder et ma dit « maman, pour quoi on n'a pas vu Ulul ? Maman pourquoi tu pleur ? Elle est où Ulul ? » Ulul, c'est le surnom qu'il avait donné à sa sœur car il n'arrive pas encore à prononcer son prénom correctement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma Ultear, mon demi raillons de soleil ne soit plus là…

Chère journal, voilà maintenant deux semaines que Ultear n'est plus de ce monde et j'ais fais une rencontre qui ma et qui va beaucoup m'aider. J'ais rencontrer par hasard un couple, une femme vraiment charmante et belle qui se trouve être médecin et son mari qui en plus d'être bel homme est un haut gradé dans l'armée des chevaliers. Pendant que nous discutions j'ais appris qu'ils ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfants alors qu'ils en rêvent, j'ais donc décider d'en apprendre plus sur eux pour peut être leur confier la garde de Grey. Je ne veux pas ! Que ce qu'y est arrivé à Ultear lui arrive aussi, je suis une mauvaise mère mais je souhaite tout de même son bonheur alors si ce couples, les FULLBUSTER ce trouvent à la hauteur, ils deviendront les parents de Grey.

Chère journal, sa y est tout est terminer… cela fait trois mois que Ultear est morte et je viens de terminer les papiers pour Grey, nous nous sommes arranger avec un juge pour que son acte de naissance soit modifier et qu'à la place de mon nom soit inscrit celui d'Iris. De plus pour lui évité de souffrir nous avons décidé de le rendre amnésique ou plutôt de lui effacer la mémoire, pour qu'il oublie le traumatisme d'avoir perdu sa Ulul comme il dit mais surtout pour qu'il m'oubli moi et qu'il vive heureux. Voilà tout, ce soir sera le premier soir que je passerais seul depuis maintenant trois ans, dire que Grey et Ultear avaient déjà trois ans… Comme le temps passe vite… mais maintenant ce ne sera plus jamais la même chose…

- Grey ? tu m'écoute on est arrivé.

- Hein ? ha… Okai.

- Sa va ? on dirait que tu pleur ? s'inquiéta Lyon

- Sa…va… si on veut… se contenta de répondre le concerner.

Le mage de Lamia Scale ne persista pas mais il décida de garder un œil sur l'état de son camarade. Le jour commençais à pointer le bout de ces rayons dorées pendant que nos deux mages arpentaient les rues du petit village, il ce trouve que ce petit village longe les marécages aux songes. Alors que le brun essayait tant bien que mal de convaincre son ainé de partir immédiatement exploré les marrais, l'autre préférait d'abord trouver un hôtel ou une auberge pour y déposé leurs affaires et se ravitailler car aucun des deux n'ais manger depuis longtemps. Finalement le cadet céda car son ventre émis un grognement rauque en faveur de Lyon, après un certain temps d'errance ils trouvèrent la mairie. Le personnel de l'administration ne cacha pas sa surprise à la vu des deux étrangers, ils expliquaient qu'il était rare de voir des voyageurs dans ce village et que de ce faite il n'existe ni hôtel ni auberge. Mais c'est alors qu'intervint la secrétaire du maire qui se présenta comme la sœur de la barmaid du village, elle expliqua aux deux mages que le pub que tiens son ainée était pourvu de chambre inoccupées qu'ils pourraient aisément investir pour une maudite somme. Suite aux explications fournies par la jeune femme les deux hommes quittèrent la mairie à la recherche du fameux pub, Grey et Lyon le trouvèrent sans peine grâce aux informations claire de la secrétaire.

Une fois entré dans la bâtisse ils se dirigèrent vers le comptoir pour trouver la dirigeante de l'établissement. La femme en question était âgée dune trentaine d'années, ses cheveux aussi noir quel le plumage d'un corbeau était attacher en queue de cheval basse par un ruban rose, elle portait un débardeur blanc et un short noir. Elle remarqua rapidement les deux hommes et s'approcha pour entamer une conversation.

- Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

- Oui nous aimerions savoir si vous avez des chambres à louer ? demanda Lyon.

- Je ne suis pas sur d'en avoir deux, au pire je peux vous en proposé une avec lit séparé. Mais attendez que je regarde le registre… vous avez de la chance j'ais trois chambres de libre donc vous en voulez combien ?

- Deux si possible. Répondit Grey

- Très bien pas de problème, prendrez vous vos repas ici ou vous êtes attendu chez des habitants ?

- Nous ne sommes que deux mages en voyage, nous prendrons tous nos repas ici mais serait il possible d'avoir quelque chose à emporter pour cette après midi ? interrogea Lyon très sûr de lui

- Il n'y a aucun problème, par contre si sa ne vous dérange pas le règlement des chambre ce fait maintenant. Nous avons eu par le passer quelques clients « indélicats ». expliqua la barmaid.

- On comprend ne vous inquiétez pas, combien sa fera ? continua Grey

- Cela dépend du temps.

- Nous ne sommes pas sûr du temps que nous allons rester, est il possible de payer pour trois jours et ensuite rajouter si besoin ? exposa le mage de Lamia Scale.

- Bien entendu, sa fera en tout dix mille Jewels pour les deux chambres.

Chacun paya la moitié avant de suivre la propriétaire qui les mena à leurs chambres respectives. Après avoir déposé ses affaires Grey se rua dans la chambre de son ainé pour mettre au point le programme de la journée, mais ce dernier lui expliqua que pour le moment lis devaient se reposé ce qui fit pester le brun.

- Alors qu'on est si près du but ?

- On n'en sait rien, et puis tu t'es vu ? sa fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas dormi ? interrogea Lyon au vu des cernes de son ami.

- Hier j'ais dormi, enfin un peu.

- C'est pour ça qu'on doit avant tout ce reposé pour pouvoir partir en exploration demain.

- Demain ? mais il n'est même pas dix heures du matin ! protesta le mage de fairy tail.

- Oui mais cette après midi je veux explorer le village pour en savoir plus sur sa topographie et son histoire. Expliqua le mage aux cheveux argentés.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'on s'en tape ! c'est les marrais qui nous intéressent ! ne perd pas de vu notre objectif.

- Et toi n'oublie pas que c'est ta faute si j'ais été obligé de venir et que je suis celui qui prendra les décisions !

- Et pourquoi ?

- De un parce que toute cette histoire te mes dans un état pas possible tu n'es plus capable de raisonné correctement et de deux parce que c'est moi l'ainé.

Grey n'eu pas le temps de surenchérir car Lyon lui claqua la porte au visage, il se promit à ce moment que c'était la dernière fois que la situation lui échapperait…


	10. Chapter 10

Grey était sur le point d'exploser de colère, comment Lyon osait-il lui donner des ordres ? Surtout des ordres aussi absurde, attendre demain et puis quoi encore ?! Le brun trouvait qu'il était déjà bien gentil d'accepter d'aller se reposer un peu avant de partir exploré les marrais, mais de là à attendre UNE journée complète sa lui était impossible. Puis une idée lui vint, Lyon souhaitait faire le tour du village mais cette décision ne le concernait en rien, alors l'ice maker de fairy tail ce dit qu'il laisserait son ainé faire mumuse dans le village pendant que lui commencerait la fouille des marrais. En entrant dans sa chambre Grey se jeta sur le lit pour dormir un peu, plus tôt il dormait et plus tôt il pourrait partir en exploration. La fatigue accumulé c'est dernier temps lui retomba dessus d'un coup et il sombra dans un profond sommeil.

*du côté de fairy tail*

Natsu était posté face au tableau des requêtes mais n'arrivait à ce décidé, les derniers événements avec Grey lui avait coupé toute envi de travailler. Il savait pertinemment que tant que tout ne sera pas revenu à la normal il ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de ce focaliser sur son ami. Erza s'approcha de son coéquipier pour engager la conversation,

Natsu, il faut qu'on parle. Déclara froidement Titania

De quoi ? Maintenant ? J'ais pas vraiment envi de parler pour le moment. Répondit l'intéresser avant de reprendre sa contemplation du tableau des requêtes.

Rien à foutre ! On doit parler tout les deux immédiatement ! s'énerva la rousse.

D'a…d'accord… Acquiesça le dragon slayer qui comprit que sa survie en dépendait.

Les deux mages sortirent de la guilde suivit par tout les regards interrogatif des mages présent, les deux amis marchèrent jusqu'au parc de Magnolia et prirent place sur l'un des nombreux bancs présent.

De quoi veux-tu parler, Erza ?

De Grey.

Foutez-lui un peu la paix. Répondit le mage de feu qui ne lâchait pas le grand arbre des yeux.

Hier encore tu voulais absolument tout savoir de ce qui se passait et aujourd'hui tu veux lui foutre la paix ? demanda la mage en armure

Exactement.

Pourquoi ?

Pas de raison particulière. Lâcha Natsu toujours le regard fixé sur l'arbre.

Tu sais ce que je pense ?

Non.

Je pense qu'hier il c'est passer quelque chose entre toi et Grey, quelque chose de grave mais que tu pense pouvoir géré seul donc que tu nous le cache. Expliqua Titania.

Natsu n'écoutait que d'une oreille distraite, trop occuper à contempler l'énorme arbre centenaire qui se dressait fièrement au centre du parc. Combien de fois c'était il battu avec Grey sous cette arbre ? Combien de fois était-ce Erza qui venais les séparés ? Cette époque lui semblait tout à coup très lointaine, une époque sans problème avec seulement des rires et de la bonne humeur. Bon sang que c'était il passer pour que sa devienne un tel bordel ?!

C'est finalement le regard glaçant de la rousse qui ramena le dragon slayer à la réalité, il lâcha enfin l'arbre pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de sa coéquipière… il pouvait distinctement y lire de la colère et de l'impatience mais aussi de l'inquiétude et de la douleur. Le rose prit une grande inspiration avant de répondre à sa camarade sur un ton des plus neutres.

Il ne c'est rien passer, enfin pratiquement rien, quand je suis arrivé il s'était couper en se défoulant sur ces meubles. On à discuter quelques minutes et ma finalement fait par de son projet de partir quelques jours.

C'était une blessure grave ? il saignait beaucoup ? continua d'interroger Erza

Trois fois rien, une petite égratignure avec trois gouttes de sang. Il s'était écorché sur un meuble. Répondit le mage.

Natsu ! Arrête tous de suite de me mentir ! ça marche peut être avec les autres mais ça ne prend pas avec moi ! toi et Grey je vous connais de puis acer longtemps pour reconnaître quand sa va mal, et LA sa va mal.

Mais je viens de tout te dire… essaya le rose abasourdit par la perspicacité de son amie.

Je sais que tu mens, j'ais parler avec Gajeel et il ma assurer que la quantité de sang qui avait coulé devait être importante pour que l'odeur soit si forte. De plus hier tu disais que c'était en ramassant des débris que Grey c'était blesser et non contre un meuble, alors Natsu s'il te plait dit moi la vérité.

Erza…Je …Je ne sais plus quoi faire ! je croyais contrôler la situation mais tout est parti de travers, j'ais vu en Grey … dans son regard…

Qu'est ce que tu as vu ?!

Des ténèbres, ce n'était plus le même hier, pendant l'espace d'un instant je ne le reconnaissais plus.

Et le sang ? qu'est ce que c'était ? demanda la chevalière soulagé que son ami vide enfin son sac.

Il s'était volontairement scarifié pour que l'odeur de son sang m'attire jusqu'à lui, il voulait à tout pris récupérer son livre. A…A ce moment là on aurait dit qu'il était pris de folie ! mais finalement il c'est calmé pour redevenir le Grey qu'on connaît, à quelques choses près.

Quelques choses ?

Il restait encore de la colère dans sa voix et son regard, puis on a fini par ce mettre d'accord sur son voyage. Il à promis de m'écrire tout les deux jours et de ne pas dépasser deux semaines de voyage, à condition que je ne dise rien a personne sur ce qu'il c'était passer.

Et tu recevras la première quand ? interrogea titania

Normalement aujourd'hui, au plus tard demain. Mais si demain soir je n'ai pas sa première lettre je pars à sa recherche, et je lui botterais le cul en le retrouvant ! s'exclama Natsu qui avait repris un peu de poil de la bête.

Dans ce cas préviens-moi et nous irons tout les deux.

Tous les trois ! ajouta lucy en s'approchant de ces deux coéquipiers.

Lucy ?! Tu… tu n'es pas obliger de venir tu sais, assura le rose.

Je sais mais je me fais beaucoup de soucis pour Grey et c'est mon ami aussi, donc je viendrais.

Il me tuera quand on le retrouvera… Je lui avais promis que toute cette histoire resterait entre nous.

Il n'aura pas le temps de te tuer, je me serrais occuper de son cas avant, car si on part à sa recherche c'est que lui non plus na pas tenu sa promesse. Dans le cas contraire, si il tient ces engagements et qu'il revient de lui-même alors on ne dira rien sur ce que tu nous à confier. Expliqua Erza.

On te le promet, renchérit la constelationiste.

Merci les filles. Lâcha Natsu soulagé.

*du côté de Lyon*

Le mage de Lamia Scale ne cessait d'être surpris par la richesse du patrimoine de ce petit village, il était en se moment même entrain d'éplucher les archives de la mairie qu'on lui avait très gentiment mis à disposition. Il apprit que ce lieu était un ancien village minier et que suite à l'assèchement de la mine de charbon, le village fût déserté petit à petit. Alors comme ça il y avait une mine dans la alentour ? L'argenté en conclu que peut être la perle ne ce trouvait pas dans les marrais mais plutôt dans la mine. Il se sorti de sa lecture pour contempler l'horloge mural qui indiquait quinze heure passer, le mage pensa que son ami devait être levé ou qu'il n'allait pas t'arder à ce lever et qu'il serait de bon ton de le rejoindre. Il venait à peine de quitté sa chaise qu'un hurlement retenti à l'accueil, Lyon se précipita pour connaître le problème quand il se trouva face à une femme en larme qui hurlais à tors et à travers que sa fille venait d'être enlever. Le maire ainsi qu'un représentant de l'ordre essayaient de résonner la jeune femme :

Voyons Hélène ne raconte pas de sottise, ta fille à encore fugué c'est tout et ce n'est pas la première fois ! tenta le maire

Oui comme d'habitude elle est parti jouer dans les marrais et elle va rentrer ce soir comme à chaque fois. Suivit le policier

NON ! Elle a été enlevé je vous dis ! Devant moi ! Elle était entrain de jouer dans le jardin en me racontant qu'elle avait trouvé une perle violette dans les marrais mais qu'elle n'arrivait pas à l'attraper, moi j'étais dans la cuisine à faire la vaisselle et je lui parlais au travers de la fenêtre quand … quand … sanglota Hélène.

Quand quoi ? demanda le maire

Quand ce jeune homme est passé et qu'il à parler à Mégumi avant de la forcer à le suivre ! Elle hurlait et appelait au secours mais le temps que je sorte de la maison il était trop tard ! Il a emmené ma petite fille ! Hurlait la jeune mère au bord du désespoir

Hélène dit moi vite à quoi il ressemble que je commence les recherches ! se précipita de demander le représentant de l'ordre.

Il est jeune environ la vingtaine, brun et à une cicatrice au dessus de l'œil gauche !

Attendez ! Madame dite moi, il ne serait pas habiller d'un pantalon vert foncer avec un manteau blanc et des rangers noir ? interrogea Lyon qui appréhendait la réponse.

C'est exactement ça ! Vous le connaissez ?

C'est mon camarde, rassurez vous il ne lui fera aucun mal par contre je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais soyez sûr que je vous ramènerais votre fille saine et sauve madame.

Conclu Lyon avant de partir en direction des marrais.

*PDV Lyon*

Mais qu'est ce qui a bien pu traverser ta petite cervelle de piaf pour faire une telle chose ?! Grey dès que je mets la main sur toi, tu pourras t'attendre à mon pied au cul ! Surtout que je t'avais dit qu'on commencerait les recherches demain, tu es vraiment une sacrée tête de mule et rien qu'à cause de ça tu crée une panique monstre. Crois moi celle-là tu vas la sentir passer, et pour ton propre intérêt il vaut mieux que la petite n'aye rien. Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?! Bien sûr qu'elle n'a rien, il a beau avoir un peu pété son câble et être secoué par cette histoire il reste toujours Grey et je le connais je sais que la petite ne craint rien.

*fin PDV Lyon*

Ça faisait maintenant plus d'une demi heure que le mage arpentait les marrais à la recherche des deux disparus, mais une chose lui vient à l'esprit : la mère avait bien parlée d'une perle mauve que Mégumi aurait vu, mais oui ! Tout était claire maintenant, Grey souhaitait juste savoir où la gamine avait vu la perle et il s'était montrer un peu bourrin à cause de toute cette histoire. Une autre demi heure s'écoula sans que l'argenté ne puisse mettre la main ni sur la petite ni sur son camarade, il était sur le point de rentrer au village voir si ils n'y étaient retournés quand des pleures se firent entendre. Sans attendre le mage de Lamia Scale se précipita dans leur direction et assista à un spectacle qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir un jour :

OU ?! Où à tu vus cette perle ?! répond ! Ordonna Grey d'une voix forte et ferme à la petite.

Je sais plus, laisser moi ! vous me faite mal ! au secours ! quelqu'un pitié ! supplia Mégumi qui pleurait toute les larmes de son corps

Je ne te lâcherais que quand tu m'auras montré la perle ! Alors répond ! répond sinon… le Brun leva sa main dans l'intention de frapper la gamine mais son ainé intervint avant.

Lâche la immédiatement, tu n'es plus toi-même. Déclara Lyon dévisageant son ami d'un regard noir à vous glacé le sang.

Qu'est ce que je m'en fou ! on est à deux doigts de ramener Ul, cette gosse est le seul obstacle qu'il reste entre moi et ma mère alors je ferais ce qu'il faut pour atteindre mon but ! annonça le cadet tout en défiant son camarade d'un regard aussi noir que celui qui lui est destiné.

Lyon n'en pouvant plus de cette atmosphère pesante et imprégner de folie repoussa violement le brun et récupéra Mégumi dans c'est bras, le regard empli de haine et de ténèbres que lui lança le mage de Fairy tail lui fit comprendre qu'il avait tout intérêt à déblayer le plancher illico.

Je raccompagne la petite jusqu'à sa mère, pendant ce temps tu rentre à l'auberge et tu te clame on discutera à mon retour. Trancha l'argenté avant de lui tourner le dos.

Et si je n'ai pas envi de te laisser faire ton petit chef ? Je veux cette perle, la petite ne rentre chez elle que quand elle m'aura condit jusqu'à elle.

Si tu essaye je serais contraint de te calmé par la force et crois moi je n'aurais aucun regret à te botter le cul. Répondit le mage avant de continuer son chemin laissant son ami seul.


	11. Chapter 11

Lyon marchait d'un pas rapide espérant quitter les marrais en moins d'une demi heure, il portait toujours la petite Mégumi dans ces bras. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais continuait de sangloter un peu, le mage se voulant rassurant déposa doucement sa main sur la chevelure blonde de l'enfant et tout en lui caressant la tête il lui expliqua :

Je suis désolé si mon camarade c'est montrer effrayant avec toi, tu sais d'habitude il est très gentil.

Je te crois pas. Répondit franchement Mégumi

Tu devrais, c'est la vérité. Continua d'argumenter l'argenté

S'il est vraiment comme tu le dit, pourquoi il est méchant maintenant ?

Dit moi tu as quel âge ?

Six ans et dans pas longtemps sept ! répondit fièrement la fillette qui avait complètement sécher ces larmes.

Alors je pense que tu peux comprendre un peu ce qui ce passe, tu vois Grey à perdu ces parents il y a longtemps…

C'est qui Grey ? coupa la petite

C'est mon camarade, le jeune Homme de tout a l'heure. Donc comme je disais il a perdu ses parents quand il était petit et une très gentille dame c'est occuper de lui et moi…

Vous êtes frères ? coupa de nouveau Mégumi

Non pas du tout, on a seulement appris la magie ensemble. Expliqua Lyon

Vous êtes des mages ?

Oui des mages de glaces, la dame qui nous a appris s'appelait Ul. Mais un jour le monstre qui a tué les parents de Grey est réapparu, Grey voulait ce venger de lui mais n'était pas acer fort alors Ul c'est transformé en glace pour enfermer le monstre et nous protéger de lui. Mais a cause de moi la glace a fondu et Ul est devenu de l'eau qui a rejoint l'océan, et le monstre est mort…

Mais si le monstre est mort, pourquoi Grey est méchant ? le monstre peut plus faire de mal a personne, alors pourquoi ? en plus moi j'ai rien fait. Argumenta la fillette qui cherchait à comprendre

C'est vrai mais il y a peut de temps on a découvert que Ul était la maman de Gray et que c'est parents mort n'était pas c'est vrai parents.

Il a été adopté ?

Exactement, tu en connais des choses pour une petite de six ans. Répondit Lyon

Bientôt sept ! reprit Mégumi

C'est vrai, c'est vrai.

Mais pourquoi il est devenu méchant ? je comprends toujours pas.

Parce qu'il a appris que des perles avaient le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie, depuis il veut une d'elle pour ramener sa mère à la vie. Si on est venu ici c'est parce qu'on nous a dit que l'une d'elle était dans les marais.

C'est celle que j'ai vu ? la perle violette ? c'est pour ça que le monsieur est méchant avec moi, il veut retrouver sa maman. Conclu l'enfant

Tu as tout compris mais il n'aurait jamais dû se montrer si ferme avec toi, tu n'y es pour rien, il aurait dû te demander gentiment. Répondit le mage

Oui mais je le comprends, moi j'ai plus de papa et si je pouvais le retrouver je ferais tout pour réussir. Expliqua la petite avec un air triste

Qu'est ce qui a eu ton papa ?

Il est parti, maman dit que c'est parce qu'il nous aime plus mais moi je pense qu'il est juste parti faire un grand voyage.

C'est sûr ces mots que ce termina la discussion, ils venaient d'arrivés au village. Lyon posa la fillette par terre qui s'empressa de courir vers chez elle, le mage la rattrapa pour la diriger vers la mairie. Quand ils passèrent les portes c'est une mère en pleur qui se rua vers l'enfant pour la serrer au plus profond de ces bras, elle remercia mille fois le jeune homme pour avoir tenu sa parole.

Très vite les embrassades et remerciements furent interrompus par le maire et le représentant de l'ordre. Ils se mirent à harceler Mégumi de question, plus l'interrogatoire avançait plus tout le monde est rassuré, la gamine expliqua que Grey ne lui avait pas fait de mal et qu'il n'était pas méchant même si il lui avait fait très peur au début. Finalement vient l'heure de ce dire quitter pour Lyon et Mégumi, cette dernière réussie à faire promettre au mage de Lamia Scale de lui rendre visite une dernière fois le jour de son départ.

C'est donc au environ de dix-neuf heure que l'argenté retourna à l'auberge, il fût accueillit par la barmaid qui s'empressa de proposer de lui servir un repas chaud. Lyon accepta avant de monter retrouver Grey. Mais ce dernier n'était ni dans sa chambre ni dans celle du mage de Lamia Scale, le mage descendit rapidement au bar demander à la jeune femme si elle n'avait pas aperçu le brun.

Votre camarade ? oui il est passé il y a un peu moins d'une heure pour demander l'adresse de la jeune Mégumi, apparemment il a retrouvé sa veste dans les marais et souhaitait lui rapporte. C'est vraiment un homme charmant votre ami. Conclu la barmaid

Et vous lui avez dit où elle habitait ?! s'inquiéta l'argenté

Oui, il est parti précipitamment juste après.

LE CON ! vociféra Lyon avant de se rué en direction de la demeure de Mégumi.

Il courrait à toute allure, la peur au ventre. Il craignait que le brun ne veuille à nouveau s'en prendre à la petite mais cette fois ci plus violemment, ces efforts furent rapidement récompenser par la vu de la maisonnette de Mégumi dont il se rapprochait. Une fois devant il constata que la mère était en panique dans le jardin, elle hurlait le nom de sa fille a tors et a travers. Dès qu'Hélène aperçu Lyon elle se rua vers lui et le saisit par les pants de son manteau, et le supplia de retrouver sa fille qui venait de disparaître… la jeune mère lui fit part de ça crainte que Grey s'en soit de nouveau prit à sa fille, l'argenté tenta de calmé Hélène en lui demandant plus de détail :

Est-ce que vous avez vus dans quelle direction ils sont partis ?

Non, je ne l'ais est pas vu partir… Mégumi ma dit qu'elle sortait jouer dans le jardin, quand j'ai voulu l'appeler pour le diner mais elle n'était plus dans le jardin ! termina la mère en éclatant en sanglots.

Attendez vous voulez dire que vous n'avez pas vu mon camarade l'emmener ? interrogea le mage

Non… mais ça ne peut être que lui !

J'ai entendu dire que votre fille était une fugueuse, c'est vrai ?

Oui… admis Hélène… Mais …Mais sa ne prouve pas qu'il n'y est pour rien !

Ça ne prouve pas non plus qu'il soit forcement impliqué. Déclara l'ice maker

Il mit fin a la conversation en promettant de repartir a la recherche de Mégumi, il s'élança aussi tôt en direction des marais. Une chose était sûr malgré tout ce qu'il avait dit à Hélène il savait pertinemment que Grey était mêlé à cette seconde disparition. Le hic était que ces recherches allaient être fortement ralenties à cause de la nuit tombante, Lyon ne se découragea pas pour autant et tenta de ce concentrer sûr la localisation de la puissance magique émanant de son camarade. L'entement mais surement il détectait la présence du mage de fairy tail, petite a petit il se rapprochait finalement il sentit que le brun était à quelques mètres de lui. C'est au détour d'un arbre qu'il vit Grey une épée de glace à la main et la fillette à terre…


	12. Chapter 12

GREY ! Mais qu'est ce que tu as fait ?! Hurla Lyon face à la scène qui lui paraissait irréaliste.

Recule ! ne t'approche pas ! répondit le brun avec un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Qu'est ce qui ce passe ?! Mégumi ! Mégumi sa va ?! continua de s'inquiéter le mage de Lamia Scale.

Ne t'approche pas ! c'est dangereux ! ils vont revenir !

Grey de qui tu pa…

L'argenter n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une volée d'imposants oiseaux s'abattirent sur son camarade et sur la fillette, il comprit alors ce qui ce déroulait face à lui : Ils avaient été attaqué par ces oiseaux et Grey se défendait tout en protégeant la petite. Maintenant qu'il regardait mieux, il vit que la petite était couchée à plat ventre et les mains sur la tête pour se protéger.

Lyon ne pris pas le temps d'en comprendre d'avantage, il se rua vers le mage de fairy tail pour l'aider dans ça lutte acharner. Les deux hommes n'en voyaient pas le bout, plus ils en battaient plus il en arrivait ! Bizarrement Grey avait l'impression que les oiseaux étaient de plus en plus fort, pourtant ils ne semblaient pas avoir changés, ils ne les trouvaient pas plus intelligent ou plus rapide, non seulement plus fort…

Lyon ! tu as remarqué qu'ils étaient de plus en plus forts et coriace ?!

Oui, mais ça ne vient pas d'eux mais de nous ! c'est nous qui nous affaiblissons, j'arrive bientôt a ma limite et eux continuent de déferler ! expliqua l'ice maker de Lamia Scale

Putain ! vociféra le brun tout en continuant de luter.

*du côté de lucy*

La jeune blonde était blottie au fin fond de ses draps et prête à tomber dans les bras de Morphée, demain risquait d'être une journée charger et mouvementer mieux valait être en plaine forme, voilà le résonnement qu'avait eu la constelationiste avant de se coucher. Elle dormait à point fermé quand quelqu'un s'introduisit chez elle, doucement l'intrus se rapprocha de la blonde et lui souffla à l'oreille :

Oï Luce, lucy réveille toi…

humm…

Lucy debout ! hurla le dragon slayer au risque de mettre en colère sa camarade endormie

Hein, quoi ?! qu'est ce qui ce passe ?!

Je pars.

Comment ça tu pars ?! Natsu qu'est ce qui se passe ? interrogea la constelationiste sans cacher son inquiétude.

Je…j'ai un mauvais pressentiment au sujet de Grey et de tout ce qui se passe en ce moment alors je pars à ça recherche. Erza m'accompagne et je voulais seulement savoir si tu voulais toujours venir ou si tu préfères rester ici.

Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour préparer mon sac et j'arrive. Répondit Lucy en sautant hors de ses draps.

Yosh ! on t'attend en bas !

Natsu se rua hors de l'appartement pour rejoindre Erza et lui énoncer la situation, une fois la blonde prête ils décidèrent de sauter dans le premier train pour… pour… en fait, où devaient-ils aller ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de par où commencer leurs recherches, pour eux ça commençait mal. Lucy proposa de retourner chez elle, afin de réfléchir à une solution autour d'un café (rappelons qu'on était en plein milieu de la nuit, et que la jeune femme avait été tiré de son sommeil un peux brutalement). Une fois tous installer autour de la table, Erza pris la parole en première :

Il faut se mettre à la place de Grey, si on était lui et que l'on cherchait à prendre du recul après un si grand chamboulement, où on irait ?

Au fin fond d'une montagne glacée ! hurla Natsu, fier de son résonnement

Non. Même si Grey a besoin de s'isoler et faire le point, il le fera dans la commodité. Je connais le assez pour savoir qu'il aime avoir son confort, donc il faut en priorité cherchez dans les auberges ou hôtel. Expliqua la constelationiste

Comment t'en sais autant sur lui ? demanda le rose avec une pointe de jalousie.

Et bien parce que…je… enfin je… bref tu vois quoi. Bredouilla la jeune femme, le feu aux joues

Nan, je vois pas. Répondit le dragon suspicieux

Peu importe, coupa Erza, la priorité pour le moment c'est de retrouver Grey. Natsu, à tu la moindre idée d'où il a pu aller ? est-ce qu'il aurait lâché une info quelconque sur sa destination ? questionna la reine des fées.

Si j'avais le moindre début de piste, je ne serais pas là à de me tourner les pouces ! réfléchi un peu ! s'énerva le concerner.

C'est à moi que tu t'adresses là ? Interrogea la rousse accompagnée d'un regard meurtrier.

Excuse-moi ! cria le mage de feu comprenant que sa survie en dépendait.

Reprenons, on ne sait ni où il est ni quel est sa destination. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire dans ces cas-là ? énonça Lucy.

La seule chose que l'on sait, est qu'il est parti suite à la révélation du lien qui l'uni à son défunt maître. Continua Erza.

Mais oui ! s'enthousiasma la constelationiste, je sais par où commencer les recherches !

Où ? Où ? Où ? réagit Natsu en attrapant sa camarade par les épaules et la secouant dans tous les sens.

Natsu ! lâche-là ! s'empressa d'ordonner la rousse.

Ly…Lyon, commença Lucy qui se remettait doucement de son malmenage, il doit avoir des pistes étant donné qu'ils ont eu le même maître.

C'est vrai, confirma la chevalière, maintenant on sait par où commencer !

Direction Lamia Scale ! cria le rose avant de prendre ses affaires et partir en courant.

Les deux femmes retrouvèrent leur camarade à l'entrée de la gare, ce dernier ne se priva pas de leur faire remarquer son impatience en agitant des billets devant elles. Erza lui prit ou plutôt lui arracha les fameux billets des mains, elle les lut rapidement avant de féliciter le dragon slayer pour son initiative. Lucy resté en retrait depuis leur arriver, demanda ce qu'était les billets. Natsu fier de lui, expliqua que pendant qu'elles « trainaient » sur le chemin, il avait acheté trois places pour un direct vers Missouci. La blonde tiqua au nom de leur destination, pour atteindre Lamia Scale ne fallait-il pas passer par Méngardess ? C'est la mage de rang S qui lui apprit qu'effectivement on pouvait passer par Méngardess, mais que le plus rapide était d'aller à Missouci car c'était à la lisière de cette ville qu'était implanté Lamia Scale. C'est sûr ces explication que ce terminèrent les discutions jusqu'à l'arrivée du train. Incroyablement, Natsu n'opposa aucune résistance à monter dans le train, au contraire il fut le premier installé. Le rose ne manqua pas de faire remarquer son avance sur les filles avec un peu d'arrogance, mais au moment où le train démarra, tout son aplomb et son assurance disparurent pour laisser place à un mal des transports particulièrement tenace. Ils en avaient pour deux heures de voyages, deux heures de tortures… Franchement Grey allait le regretter, fois de dragon slayer !


End file.
